Back Where She Belongs
by fanficgirl78
Summary: My first Ross and Rachel Fanfiction. Rachel went to Paris. Something happens to Rachel. Will Ross and Rachel find there way back to each other.


Back Where She Belongs

Rachel Green and her daughter Emma are in Paris now taking a job offer that she had gotten. Rachel wants to try to find a nanny who can help with Emma. She goes some research on nannies. That night trying to put Emma down for the night. Rachel holding Emma. Rachel says "I miss your daddy and everybody else. I hope we can be happy here sweetie." Then Emma falls to sleep. Rachel puts Emma down.

Rachel goes to her own bed and starts thinking about her night with Ross which was so amazing and wonderful. Rachel then fell to sleep.

The next few days she is interviewing nannies and she hired one. Rachel showed the nanny her apartment and talked about her work schedule.

Rachel has started working and she likes it. Rachel realizes she has to move on and forget about Ross. One day her male co-worker Andrew says "would you like to go to see a movie tonight? Rachel says "sure." They kept on working.

That night came the nanny came to baby-sit Emma. Then Andrew picked up Rachel. They went to see a movie and had a great tine.

Two months later Andrew and Rachel are still dating. But Rachel hasn't been feeling great. Rachel goes to buy a home pregnancy test. Rachel took it and it's positive. But she decided go to a doctor. Rachel made an appointment. The doctor drew some blood. Rachel went home. The next day they nurse calls Rachel that she is pregnant.

That night awhile holding Emma. Rachel says "Andrew is a great guy but I will always love your daddy and wished we could have been happy together. Then Rachel decides she can't love anybody but Ross and has to break-up with Andrew. Rachel put Emma to bed.

Rachel is going to talk to Andrew tomorrow night since they were going on a date. The next day they worked together some. That evening came Andrew picked up Rachel. They went out to eat. Rachel says "I want to talk to you. You are a great guy but this relationship is not going anywhere because I will always be in love with Emma's father." Andrew says "we could have been happy together." Rachel says "just take me home." Andrew took Rachel home. After Rachel got out. Andrew griped his knuckles hard on the steering wheel. Rachel is happy she gets to put Emma down for the night herself.

A month later Rachel is three months pregnant. Rachel has started going out for walks. But recently she feels like someone is following her. One night she is walking and then someone comes up behind her and puts a cloth over her mouth and throws her to the ground hitting her head on the sidewalk. He ran off quickly. Ten minutes later someone sees a body on the sidewalk and calls 911. The ambulance came and got and brought her to the hospital.

Rachel now at the hospital. The doctors are examining her and did some tests and they learn she is pregnant. They did an ultrasound and they baby is okay. The doctor is looking for a emergency contact numbers. He found the nannies number. He called her and asked her to come to the hospital. He found another contact which was from US, Monica Bing.

Doctor counts the hours difference. Doctor calls. He says "Is this Monica Bing? Monica says "yes." He says "I'm Dr. Jackson from Paris we have a Rachel Green as a patient here and we found your number as an emergency contact." Monica says "what happened? Dr. Jackson says "she was mugged? Monica says "Is Emma okay? Dr. Jackson says it was just her." "I think you should fly over here." Monica says "thanks for calling Dr. Jackson."

Chandler says "what happened to Rachel? Monica says "she was mugged but Emma was not involved. I have to go to Paris and taking Ross with me." "Will you be okay taking care of the twins? Chandler says "I can call Mike and Phoebe who can stay here and help me out." Monica says "okay." Monica starts throwing clothes in a suitcase. Monica says goodbyes to Chandler and the twins. Monica leaves.

Monica goes to Ross's. Monica says "I want you to stay calm when I say this but I got a call from a Dr. Jackson in Paris and Rachel was admitted. She was mugged and Emma was not involved. But he wouldn't tell me anything else. Go pack we are going to Paris. Ross packs up a suitcase. Ross and Monica go to the airport and get on the plane.

Ross and Monica arrived in Paris the next morning. Ross and Monica go to the hospital. Dr. Jackson says "let's talk in my office." They go into his office. Monica says "please tell us what's happening? Dr. Jackson says "well Rachel was mugged and she hit her head on the sidewalk. She is awake now but she has been in and out. When she woke up she didn't know who she was. Monica says "memory loss"? Dr. Jackson says "yes". Another thing when we did tests it showed that Rachel is three months pregnant." Ross says "oh my god it's my baby." She didn't lose the baby did she? Dr. Jackson says "no, the baby is lucky." Monica says "when can Rachel be released we are taking Rachel back to New York with us, back where she belongs." Dr. Jackson says "well maybe a couple days. I just want to make sure everything is fine." Ross says "can we see her now'? Dr. Jackson says "yeah follow me."

Dr. Jackson enters her room first. Dr. Jackson says "I have two people outside that know you. A Monica Bing and Ross Geller. Ross and Monica walk in. Monica hugs Rachel. The nanny with Emma is there too. Ross grabs Emma. Monica introduces herself to the nanny. Monica tells the nanny to go home and get some rest. Rachel says "I don't know who are you." Monica says "it's okay it will take time for you to remember. " "How about we show you photos." Monica takes out her phone and shows her photos. Ross does the same thing.

Two days later Rachel is getting ready to be released. Ross says "I know you don't remember us but that will take time. But you and Emma are coming back to New York with us. You need to be around your friends to remember them.

Rachel and Emma got on a plane with Ross and Monica back to New York. When Rachel went to the bathroom. Monica says "I think it's best if Rachel stayed with me and Chandler she will be more comfortable with us then you." Ross says " I suppose you're right. But I will visit whenever I can." Monica says of course you can."

A few hours later they landed in New York. Rachel and Emma walk in with Monica. Monica says "Chandler is my husband and also a good friend to you. Rachel put Emma down for a nap. Rachel held the twins.

That night Rachel lies in bed and puts her hand on her stomach and hoping she will remember someone or something soon.

The next day Ross comes by and spends time with Emma. Rachel says "I want to remember but I can't." She pressed her hands to her head. "It's all right here. I can feel it. Why can't I remember." Ross says Stop it now. Settle down. Take a deep breathe." Rachel says "I'm pregnant with a man's baby." Ross says " it's our baby but in time you will remember." "it's going to be okay and we will get through this." Ross left.

Three months later Rachel is six months pregnant. One morning Rachel wakes up and says "Ross, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica you are all of my friends. I remember. Rachel got out of bed and took a shower and got Emma ready. Rachel and Emma went to see Ross.

Rachel and Emma knock on the door. Ross opens up the door. Rachel says "I remember everything." "That night before I left for Paris we had made love and made a baby together. It was a way to say goodbye to each other. Ross says "yes, I'm so glad you remember." I want to be with you. I love you always will." Rachel says "I love you too."

That night Chandler and Monica had a party for Rachel. Everyone had fun. Rachel and Emma moved in with Ross. Ross and Rachel made love that night. Afterwards Ross puts his hand on her stomach. Ross says "I can't wait to meet our baby. Rachel says "I know neither can I.

Three months later Rachel is nine months pregnant. One day Rachel went into labor and they went to the hospital. Called there friends. A few hours later they go up to delivery room. A few minutes later the doctors delivers a baby boy. Rachel is holding him. Rachel says "let's name him Ethan Zachary Geller." Ross says "great name." Ross kisses Rachel. Ross takes out a ring. Ross says "Rachel Green, the mother to my two children I love you rest of my life. Will you marry me? Rachel says "yes, I will you, Ross Geller. They kissed. Everybody walked in. Everyone held Ethan and congratulated them.

Two days later Ross brought Rachel and Ethan home from the hospital. Six months later came there wedding day. Ross and Rachel got married. They went on a honeymoon.

THE END


End file.
